


Egoistic

by Castlerya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Love Confessions, M/M, egoistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlerya/pseuds/Castlerya
Summary: Gavin knows that John (RK900) deserves a better couple, but is too selfish to leave him.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Egoistic

He was ready, he really was ready, he had put on a ridiculously Christmas sweater, decorated the house, and bought a tree. He hoped that the dark-haired man would like the surprise, after all, it was the first Christmas for them; together as a couple. The department didn't know yet, nor was it like it wanted them to know; i was not yet ready to accept it in front of society, the issue of human / android couples were not yet fully accepted, just a year ago androids had been accepted as another species with which they could live in harmony, in the same way; that they were protected by law like humans or that they had rights did not mean that they were fully respected.

There were also institutions that looked after the androids and certain couples, he remembers attending some meetings dressed in the most casual way to go unnoticed, he remembers with frustration that the social worker had made some suggestions and recommendations on how they should behave in public. Enraged, he dismissed his plan to go unnoticed, he went to hell in every way when he took his turn to express that he totally disagreed with the idea of hiding and felt his face burn with shame as he spoke about it. He could never forget what he did two years ago, what he really hated now; an ignorant person, he remembered attacking androids physically and verbally and did not feel proud to recognize it.

If someone had told him two years ago that he would fall in love with an android he would have sent him to fuck the ass, but the situation was ironically real that it made him sick to his stomach just thinking about the possibles mockerys of the department.

John had told her many times that he wanted to make her relationship with him public. "I'm not ready", that was always his answer instead of saying that he was afraid and ashamed of what they would say. Then he would secretly talk to Connor and ask him how he and Lieutenant Anderson had taken it so calmly. Connor had only smiled before answering the same old thing "Hank doesn't care what his teammates say, not even Fowler." Connor made it sound so easy, but to him it wasn't; he knew what his peers would say behind his back.

"Was he really wasting the time and saliva pretending he was against androids" or "Was he a quack, look at him now"?

He could almost hear the laughter, he understood that this was his fault, but I wanted to forget it. Upon arriving at his apartment, he found John playing with Cheese; playfully tugging at the thread from which a soft little rubber ball hung, he kept thinking that the android deserved to meet someone worthwhile, but he was selfish and if there was one thing he was not ashamed to admit, it was that. He took off his shoes and left the sweater on the coat rack, the android smiled calmly at him from the sofa, but his brow furrowed when he analyzed his partner, he gave off absolute sadness, anger and stress; he knew what was coming next.

The detective pounced on him and his hands encircled his neck, the chestnut looking for the android's lips desperately devouring them with anxiety.  
He couldn't just give up on that, their touch, the touch of their bodies, their welcomes and silent smiles; effectively, it was selfish.  
His hands ran over her arms and over her warm body, as if being together was just a fantasy; a dream that would disappear at any moment, because what was the possibility that this android loved him? What was the possibility that he was in love? 

And not from a woman, but from a man and also an android, and what about him ?, who so many times proclaimed his hatred against them. 

He shuddered when his erection brushed against John's, feeling a fire so searing that it consumed his sanity, dropped his head back feeling the android wedge his teeth into his neck and his hands squeeze his ass. The sound of the zipper coming down and the pants falling loosely between Gavin's legs.  
John parted his lover's buttocks and entered him slowly; enjoying the tightness of her partner, who was moaned riding him, filling him up, taking him completely, rocking at constant and hurried intervals. She could no longer imagine seeking ecstasy with someone other than that fucking piece of plastic .

A chill ran through his body, when he felt how the member of his couple rammed with his lungeds that point that made him a bundle of nerves and uncontrolled whimpers, he squeezed the android's member with greater force and felt that tingling in his lower belly, so familiar and delicious; the slimy saliva traced a path from her jaw to her neck, of which John, took care of cleaning with his hot, rough tongue.

Of all the people who could have captivated the android, it was Gavin's hot, sweaty skin that bit, kissed, and sucked greedily; delighting in every sound and tremor it transmitted. That was the beginning of the end, the thick whitish liquid slammed into John's abdomen and they kissed slow, deep and hot. 

The android took Gavin in his arms, both officers ignored the turkey and the souffle to go directly straight to the shower, He lowered it gently upon arrival, between kisses and caresses they took a shower and got under the covers to rest.

At least John was pretending he did, but Gavin didn't sleep the whole night.

The next morning was the same as the others, except for the detective; that he had not rested at all. John wanted to know, but in the short time his had been together with the headstrong Gavin Reed, he learned that if his lover didn't talk about something, he shouldn't insist. He put the plate with eggs and bacon in front of Reed and served him grape juice, Gavin thanked him with his head down, he knew that this morning like many others he looked like an living dead. The detective brushed his teeth with John by his side, took the badge and the gun; then headed to work, they went downstairs and entered the police apartment.

They used to separate upon arrival so as not to arouse suspicion, so the android did the same. Gavin had a few minutes to think about what her boyfriend wanted. "John!" He called him causing many to look at them, believing that it was another verbal assault on the part of the detective.

The android approached again, Gavin had told him many times that their relationship at work should be exclusively professional, but he was stunned when he felt his boyfriend's lips take hold of his lips "See you later honey, merry Christmas", Gavin had said with his face totally red before disappearing in a hurry.

John couldn't help but smile like an idiot, that seemed the best day so far of his short life, he greeted and said good morning in a cordial way and with a big smile; some reciprocated, others looked at him with pity of having Gavin as a couple and others were surprised. 

Except Connor, who greeted him happily for the good news and constantly placed kisses on Hank's flushed cheeks.

When Connor approached Reed, he detective didn't want to tell why him that he had changed his mind, after all; he had given John what he wanted. 

But that didn't change the fact that he wanted it all to himself, after all, he was always going to be egoistic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first job on the platform, I apologize in advance if readers from other countries find errors, I am Mexican and I have translated and corrected some words so that it is perfectly understood; as if I had written it in Spanish.


End file.
